The Elementals From Earth
by DragonsBaby
Summary: Four girls get sucked into Tortall and when they get there they realise that they are elementals and help in their own way.....read on
1. Chapter 1

THE ELEMENTALS FROM EARTH

Disclaimer: All of this is Tamora pierces I own nothing

Chapter 1: SUCKED IN HAHAhahahaHA

When a person is introduced if there is a name afterwards in brackets that is what that person's nickname is and will be referred to as such

Rosalie (Rose) was walking down to the shops to get her friend a present, it was Kathleen's (Kat) birthday today and she hadn't gotten her a present yet. She walked into a two dollar shop because she was always told 'it's the thought that counts'. Rose entered the shop and was immediately attracted to a medium sized green jewel with a black edging. Quickly she bought it and left for the sleepover party.

* * *

"Time for presents" shouted Rose and Louisa (Lou). Laughing Lou handed Kat black butterfly earrings. Kat immediately put them on. A Black butterfly was like her trademark. "Now for my ever special present to you" yelled Rose, "dundundunduh." Rose handed Kat the jewel. "Cool, how'd you afford this?"

"Easy, my secret"

Suddenly Natasha (wolf) Kat's little sister walked in. She was wearing baggy black pants and a wolf top. Since she was in the house she wasn't wearing any shoes.

* * *

Wolf walked by Kat's room. Backtracking she watched what happened. She saw Rose, who was wearing for some weird reason aqua shorts, black tank top and knee high black and white striped socks, handing over a green jewel with black edging. Kat, who was wearing a black and green mini skirt, black tank top and black socks that reached just above the knee, asked about it stupidly. Lou, was wearing a black gypsy skirt and a red tank top, just watched them with a smile. The main similarity in clothing was that they all wore tank tops and black chunky heeled school shoes.

Wolf walked in laughing. Though Kat had the jewel Rose was still holding it. Wolf went to the jewel and examined it. Smiling Lou put her hand in front of her face. Wolf tried to move Lou's hand but ended up just making Lou put her whole hand on the jewel. Wolf tried to move her fingers and unfortunately for all the four of them touched the jewel. The instant the jewel was touched by all four of them, they fainted.

* * *

Lou got up and looked around. She was sitting on sand instead of carpet. Turning her head to the right she saw Rose lying there but instead of her normal, though weird, clothing she was wearing a blue gown that accented her blue eyes. As Rose started to get up she saw that Rose was wearing a necklace, it had a silver chain and a red droplet that went with her red hair. As Rose got up she could see Kat getting up behind her wearing a green gown to go with her green eyes. Around her neck hung a necklace with a silver chain much like Rose's but with a green droplet. Looking down at herself she saw she was wearing a pale yellow gown to go with her blonde hair instead of her brown eyes, around her own neck hung a silver chain with a purple droplet on the end.

Wondering if Wolf was there as well she turned to her left. Unlike the three best friends Wolf wasn't wearing a gown but black breeches and a black top. Around her neck was a loose black choker with a black wolf with wings on it.

"Okay, Where are we?" asked a very upset Rose.

"As if any of us know" retorted an annoyed Kat.

"Calm down guys, we just have to find the nearest house and ask for help" cut in a kind of calm Lou.

"Hey guys, look horses" shouted Wolf suddenly

The three of them turned to Wolf and saw her holding four mares' reins.

Each of them took one horse, Rose got a ginger one she named Lightning, Kat got a horse that was all black except for the white sock on the front left foot that she named Black Rose. Lou's was light brown, the colour of her hair, she named it Anisha. Wolf's horse was all black, the colour of her hair (though wolf has one silver streak on her left side), except on its rump there is a white upside down heart, she named it Moonshadow.

All four knew how to ride though it was hard for Rose, Lou and Kat since they had to ride side-saddle.

They had been riding a while and had found a road to ride on. After a little while five men stopped them.

"Well hello little ladies" Said one of the men

"Where might you be going" said another one

"Could you please help us, we seem to be lost" Lou said to them very hopefully but not really believing they would.

"Oh, we'll help you" said the first man, "To get past us though you have to pay a toll."

"We don't have money" said Kat very firmly.

"Well if you don't pay us then you're in trouble" said the second man.

The man was suddenly hit in the heart by a dagger. Wolf rode up in between Kat and Lou. Lou, Kat and Rose had been riding up front while wolf had ridden a bit behind them thinking hard. At the sight of the men she had looked for weapons and found daggers and throwing stars hidden in her clothes. When they had threatened them she had thrown the dagger and somehow it had buried itself in the mans heart. If her hair hadn't reached her waist the men would have thought her a boy.

"So you're defending yourself, to bad, BOYS" said the first man.

Kat instantly grabbed the longbow and arrows she had while Lou got out her crossbow. Wolf and Rose jumped off their horses and started attacking them. Rose with a sword and Wolf fought weoponless though she did throw a star at one point to stop a man who came up behind Rose. Kat killed one and injured two others; Lou killed one and injured another. Wolf and rose each finished off one as well, Wolf bringing out a dagger.

"..." said Lou

"Um" answered Rose

"WOW" Said Wolf, "That was so cool, how we just used weapons we'd never used in our life and killed five men."

"Oh dear, we're technically now murders." Said Lou

They turned to Kat who hadn't said anything and saw she was staring at some thing coming towards them.

"What you looking at Kat?"

"People on horses coming towards us."

"On horses?"

"Why is everyone on horses here?"

As they said this Wolf for some reason said "I can feel them, there are four of them"

"YOU CAN FEEL THEM?" shouted Kat and Rose.

Wolf didn't seem to here them just continued "Actually there may be five since one of the horses is a little weighed down by extra weight. Hmm, I wonder what they're doing"

Only after saying this did she notice the other three staring at her

"And how do you know this, Oh wise one." Kat said mockingly.

"I…don't know it's as if for a moment they were running on me, like I was the earth?"

"Ah….Yes we totally believe you" said Lou raising an eyebrow in Kat's direction and mouthed 'is she mad'.

They were totally surprised when four horses arrived in front of them one carrying an extra child.

"Who are you" asked the child

"Well, before we answer you can somebody tell us where we are?" said Lou quizzically.

"You don't know you're in Tortall, one weeks ride to Corus." answered a tall brunette with hazel-brown eyes.

As she said this Wolfs eyes had suddenly gone round meaning that the others saw them. Everybody was really surprised by her eyes. Her right eye was green like her sister's but her left eye, though partially hidden by the silver streak in her hair, was the colour of a wolfs.

"WE'RE IN TORTALL, YAY YAY YAY AND YAY AGAIN" shouted wolf, "Who are you? I'm Wolf!"

"Um, hi I'm Keladry of Mindelan" answered, well, Kel.

"this is Louisa, Lou, this is Rosalie, Rose and this Kathleen, Kat, my sister." Said Wolf pointing in turn before turning to Kel and saying "Are you really the second lady knight in two hundred years?" Said Wolf, extremely fascinated.

"Wolf, stop staring at her" said Lou pointedly

Wolf had been staring and instantly stopped, this was living proof that they were in Tortall and not Australia now.

"Its nice to meet you" said Kel, "This is Sir Nealan of Queenscove, This is Domiton of Masobelle, This is Sir Owen of Meriden (I have no idea what fief Owen belongs to so could somebody tell me) and this young girl here is Lady Sarah of Silt-down (I made her up so yeah).

"Nice to meet you" all four of the girls said.

"Can you direct us to Corus since we're kind of lost?" said Kat hopefully

"Oh, if you want you can come with us as it seems you can put up in a fight" she said, looking at the five dead men on the ground, "we actually came here to get rid of those guys, they have been taking peoples money and killing those who can't pay."

"OH, well thanks" said Rose

As they started riding again Lou and Neal got into a discussion about books, Rose and Owen started talking about who knows, Dom, Kel and Kat started talking about weapons while Sarah moved herself to Moonshadow and started talking to Wolf about animals and why Wolf was nicknamed Wolf.

* * *

After a week of travelling the four girls from earth had gotten to know the knights and Sarah quite well so when they arrived in Corus it was a sad goodbye that didn't last very long.

They all said bye gave a hug and started to move when Sarah brought up a very interesting point

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure come to think of it we have to get some money." Answered a worried Rose

Kel paused before saying "Jonathon stripped a noble of his titles just before we left, maybe he will want to ennoble you ladies."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Said Owen thoughtfully "well isn't this jolly"

Owen was then whacked over the head by Neal.

* * *

"Yes, we need new nobles so you four are now ennobled." Said King Jonathon, "Please stand Lady Kathleen of Dragonshollow, Lady Rosalie of Dragonshollow, Lady Louisa of Dragonshollow and Lady……are you sure there isn't any other name then Wolf?"

"I'm sure" said wolf

"Very well…..Lady…Wolf of Dragonshollow. Bridget please take these four to the Dragonshollow rooms. Oh and Ladies will you please fill these out so we can make the new things for your fief."

"Thankyou your highness" the four said curtsying

"We each have a separate one to fill out and ones to do together" said Lou

"Let's do the separate ones first together, that way we know what to do."

"Very well"

"Name...age….birthday" said Lou

"Okay, Lady Rosalie…16…..12/2/90"

"Lady Louisa….15…..14/5/91"

"Lady Kathleen….16……16/7/90"

"Lady Wolf…….12……..2/8/93"

"Right next the sign"

"Black butterfly" said Kat instantly.

"Fireball" said Rose

"Tidal wave" said Lou

"Black wolf with wings" said wolf

"Got it now we have to draw the shield. It should have each of our signs in one corner."

"A dragon in the middle"

"Okay that's done"

"Each of us will be given a ring with our sign on it and another ring with the shield on it."

"Alright now time to sleep.

* * *

That is chapter one

If you're wondering two characters are real and two are made up

Those two characters are the ones writing the story

Guess which ones if you want

A plot will develop later but not yet

Signed dragonsbaby and Wolfess


	2. Chapter 2

We're back with a happy new chapter where there seems to be no plot

Or so you shall think MWAHAHAHAHA!MWAHAHAHA!

All of that etc etc

The disclaimer at the beginning is the only one we will do so if your wondering about it don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf watched the other three from the common room. Each had their own bedroom and bathroom. The bedrooms opened to the hallway and the common room.

As they got up and came into the room she said "you guys are such slowpokes. I've been practicing Shang for an hour and a half now."

"Shang?"

"A whole hour!"

"I'm going back to bed."

"Oh no your not, Kat! If you do I will personally kill you slowly and painfully! Oh and Shang is like hand to hand fighting. They train from 3 or 4 years old and when they finish they are deadly without weapons and just as deadly with."

"Great, now how about breakfast!"

"Yeah that would be great, Kat, where do we go?"  
"As if I would know." Answered Kat then yawned loudly

"Come on, I'm sure if we look we'll find something." yelled Wolf as she walked out the door.

As the four walked they became thoroughly lost. Coming across what looked to be the dining room they pushed open the door to find the mess hall for the pages and squires.

"…" said Lou.

"Uh, could you direct us to the dining hall?" Said Rose

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James of Conte, Mark of Boomtown and Gregory of Houston were sitting the closest to the doors so when the redhead asked the three of them immediately stood up and volunteered.

"The three of you may take these young ladies too the dining hall but then hurry straight back." The training master told them before returning to his own food.

They walked out of the mess hall before making introductions. "Hi, the names Lady Kathleen, this is Lady Rosalie, this is Lady Louisa and this is…………Where did Wolf go?"

"Um, Kat your not going to like this." Said Lou, she was looking at a piece of paper.

"Why?" Kat said dangerously

"Listen, _Dear Peeps,_

_Don't worry about me I'm fine_

_You know I can defend myself if the need arise_

_Right now I'm going to explore the palace and Corus_

_Since you have now got three young squires to make you feel at home I though I should go by myself_

_See you at dinner _

_From WOLF"_

".."

"Calm down she can look after herself and you know it."

"I know" Kat turned back to the three Squires, "So who are you and where is the wonderful dining hall?"

James, Greg and Mark bowed deeply to them, "My ladies, I am Gregory of Houston, this is my good friend Mark of boomtown and this is his highness James of Conte."

The earth girls curtsied and took the offered arms, they began to chat with the squires until Rose remembered her bag that she had left behind. Quickly she ran back to the mess hall to grab her bag. As she bent down to pick it up a red squirrel jumped onto her back.

"Hello little fella." Rose said to the squirrel, "You want to stay with me?"

The squirrel nodded its head at her. Rose nearly jumped as it did this. Rose noticed that the tip of the squirrel's tail was grey. "I shall name you Smoof." Rose said then walked back to the Squires and her best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_That's a short chapter_

_Thank you:_

_Gillian and Alanna in White_

_So yeah_

_Next chapter_

_Wolf tries out her shang_

_Wolf explores the forest_

_Wolf makes a friend_

_Kat gets kissed_

_Jon gets shot down_

_This is what I hope to do in the next chapter_

_Bye R&R-by the way I probably won't update until I get at least ten reviews_

_Signed Wolfess_

_Read by Dragonsbaby (she wouldn't help me actually do the story)_


End file.
